milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Worked Day/Gallery
It's Career Day, and Milo is having a hard time deciding what his career should be. He tries to decide while visiting the waterworks, fire department, and hospital. But of course, everything goes wrong. Meanwhile, Dakota and Cavendish try and make sure a shipment truck full of pistachios make it to the pistachio warehouse. A Safety Inspector Screenshot (4310).png|"So we're supposed to pick a career today?" Screenshot (4311).png|"The job that we're going to have for the rest of our lives? Today?" Screenshot (4312).png|"When I was little I wanted to be a journalist or queen of the universe." Screenshot (4313).png|"You know only one of those is actually a career." Screenshot (4314).png|"When I was little, I wanted to be a robot." Screenshot (4315).png|"And that's not a career at all, also none of those are on the list." Screenshot (4316).png|- "An ophtha-what now?" - "They make prescription eye glasses and contact lenses." Screenshot (4317).png|"An ophthalmolic laboratory technician. And no... but, maybe? I don't know." Screenshot (4318).png|"I already did. Here, I wrote it in." Screenshot (4319).png|- "Journalist slash queen of the universe." - "Now it's a career." Screenshot (4320).png|"And some of these don't even sound like real jobs. Animator? I think it's a typo. But what if that is a real job? How will I ever decide?" Screenshot (4321).png Screenshot (4322).png Screenshot (4323).png Screenshot (4325).png|"As the city's key safety inspector, most of my job is just to show up. When I'm around anything that can go wrong tends to." Screenshot (4326).png|"And therefore, whatever safety precautions are in effect will be tested to the limit." Screenshot (4327).png|"So what are the odds of something going wrong while we're here?" Screenshot (4328).png|- "Fourteen to one." - "Really?" Screenshot (4329).png|"And over here is the aeration tank." Screenshot (4330).png|- "We should get one of those for our house." - "Sure would help with." Screenshot (4331).png|Diogee in a hard hat Screenshot (4332).png Screenshot (4333).png Screenshot (4334).png|"You heard him boy, on your way." Screenshot (4341).png|"Huh, here's a job called middle management." Screenshot (4342).png|- "Though I'm not sure why middles need to be managed." - "Me neither. I've never seen an unruly middle." Screenshot (4343).png|Looks at the falling screw Screenshot (4344).png Screenshot (4345).png Screenshot (4346).png Screenshot (4347).png|Zack gives Melissa 5-dollar Screenshot (4348).png Screenshot (4349).png Bradly_relaxed_1.jpg Screenshot (4350).png Bradly_relaxed_2.jpg Screenshot (4351).png Screenshot (4352).png Screenshot (4353).png|"Diogee, go home." Screenshot (4354).png Screenshot (4355).png Screenshot (4356).png|"Don't worry kids, we'll be fine once the high pressure water vents open." Screenshot (4366).png Screenshot (4367).png Screenshot (4368).png Screenshot (4369).png|"Come on kids. Time to visit Melissa's father at the fish hatchery." Screenshot (4370).png A Fireman Screenshot (4371).png|"Well, the fire's out and the fish are safe." Screenshot (4372).png|"Milo, you weren't here at the fish hatchery this morning, were you?" Screenshot (4373).png|"Oh Mr. Chase, I'm flattered..." Screenshot (4374).png|"Wait a minute. Milo? A fireman?" Screenshot (4375).png Screenshot (4376).png Screenshot (4377).png Screenshot (4378).png|flaming Christmas trees Screenshot (4379).png|"So we finally put out the fire and no one had had anything to eat since that morning." Screenshot (4380).png|"So we stopped to buy some hotdogs. And then Bert goes, 'Hey, we should start another...' " Screenshot (4381).png|"Well Milo, You're the first person in history to ever start a fire with water." Screenshot (4382).png A Doctor Screenshot (4386).png|- "Hi Zack's mom." - "Please, just call me Dr. Zack's mom." Screenshot (4387).png|"Milo, are you thinking about becoming a doctor?" Screenshot (4388).png Screenshot (4389).png Screenshot (4390).png|"Mr. Drako, I'll need you to put your arms a your sides, not crossed over your chest like that." Screenshot (4391).png|"Are you sure? This feels so... unnatural." Screenshot (4392).png|"Now, this is where we monitor the magnetic resonance imaging or MRI for short." Screenshot (4393).png Screenshot (4394).png Screenshot (4395).png Screenshot (4396).png|"Oops. My bad. I'll uncross my arms." Screenshot (4397).png Screenshot (4399).png Screenshot (4400).png Screenshot (4401).png|"How did you fit an anchor in your backpack?" Screenshot (4415).png|"Mr. Hartoonian, how do you like being a bus driver?" Screenshot (4416).png|"Well, what do you think, Milo? Did you narrow it down at all? Screenshot (4417).png|"No. I want to do everything. And you can't do everything." Screenshot (4418).png|"You can if you're a journalist slash queen of the universe." Dakota and Cavendish's mission Screenshot (4335).png|Staring at the lava lamps Screenshot (4337).png|"All we have to do is make sure that that truck, filled with pistachios,..." Screenshot (4338).png|"...gets from A to B." Screenshot (4339).png|"Literally from A street, right here, where we are now, to the pistachio warehouse on B street." Screenshot (4340).png|"You know what we should get? We should get breakfast burritos. That's breakfast inside of a lunch." Screenshot (4357).png Screenshot (4358).png|"Alright, there's the driver, they're on the move. Let's go." Screenshot (4359).png|"I should not have eaten all those... waxed lips. Uuugh." Screenshot (4360).png|"Well, you're wearing a top hat so how can you be so... I don't know, out of rabbits?" Screenshot (4361).png Screenshot (4362).png Screenshot (4363).png Screenshot (4364).png|"Whoa, whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa!" Screenshot (4365).png Screenshot (4383).png Screenshot (4384).png Screenshot (4385).png Screenshot (4402).png Screenshot (4403).png Screenshot (4404).png|"Hey! Who stole my door?" Screenshot (4405).png Screenshot (4406).png Screenshot (4407).png Screenshot (4408).png Screenshot (4409).png Screenshot (4410).png Screenshot (4411).png|"Oh. This can't be good." Screenshot (4412).png Screenshot (4413).png|"Oh, so this is way they wanted me to keep my arms by my sides." Screenshot (4414).png|"So, hospital food it is. That's lunch, inside of a hospital." Brigette and Milo Screenshot (4419).png Screenshot (4420).png|"Work in progress." Screenshot (4421).png|"Diogee, go ho... oh, wait a minute. You are home." Screenshot (4422).png|"So, how was career day?" Screenshot (4423).png|"Then don't, do everything." Screenshot (4424).png|"You're going to be extraordinary." Screenshot (4425).png|"Oh, mom." Screenshot (4426).png|"Okay, where's your anchor?" Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:W Category:Season 1 galleries